elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Rat Problem
A Rat Problem is a quest in . This quest is the first of the Fighters Guild quests in Anvil. Background The Guild has been asked by one of the locals, Arvena Thelas, to take care of a rat problem in her basement. The Guild believes the work is to clear out the rats; however, the Hero will instead be defending them. Walkthrough The Hero will talk to Arvena about her rat problem. Her house is located to the left when exiting the guildhall, just behind Morvayn's Peacemakers. Once there, she will reveal that the rats (whom she calls her "babies") are not her problem, but rather whatever is killing them. In her cellar, there is a starving mountain lion killing the rats, which got into the house through a hole in the wall. Once the lion is dead, Arvena will send the Hero to Pinarus Inventius, a hunter. Pinarus will mention that it is odd for lions to be in this area, and will lead the Hero outside of the city to find and kill all the mountain lions near the city. After a brief search he will find a group of the lions. Once they are dead the Hero will return to Arvena again, who will berate them and say there is a second lion in the basement attacking her rats. After killing the second lion, Arvena reveals that she thinks that her neighbor, the Argonian named Quill-Weave, who never liked her or her rats, is responsible for leading the mountain lions to her basement. Waiting behind Arvena's house or following Quill-Weave will prove that she is placing raw meat near the hole into Arvena's basement. Confronting Quill-Weave with proof will cause her to confess. She says she never wanted to harm Arvena, she just wanted the rats to come out of the cellar so the guards would take care of them. She will ask that the Hero not tell anybody, and that she will reward them in return. Telling Arvena the truth will cause her to be overjoyed and she will teach the hero one point of Speechcraft skill for free. Otherwise, Quill-Weave will increase Acrobatics skill for by one point if her secret is kept. Either way, Azzan will be happy to see the matter fixed. Journal Trivia *If all the rats in the basement die, the quest fails. *Quill-Weave has meat and the starving mountain lions inside her house. *This is a reference to a quest in , Exterminator, where the Nerevarine has to kill some rats in the home of a Dunmer named Drarayne Thelas, with the same last name as Arvena. *Make sure not to pickpocket all the meat from Quill-Weave. *The rats can be effectively used for block/armor leveling, just punch/stab (whatever does not kill) each one to make them attack. *The Hero will get a slight increase in Fame no matter if they tell Arvena the truth or not. *Sometimes, when starting this part of the quest, the red marker is in Chorrol; the reason being is that Quill-Weave is visiting her friend Casta Scribonia. Either follow her all the way back to Anvil, or wait for her to return. Bugs *When the Hero goes to talk to Arvena in the beginning, she may be sitting on the ring around the garden. But she may also be sitting in the air where they cannot talk to her. Leave and enter a building, and come back until she is normal. *Sometimes Quill-Weave will not go straight to the back of the house to place the meat. Instead she will walk around the town and surrounding yards for several hours. de:Eine Rattenplage es:Problema de ratas ru:Проблема с крысами Category:Oblivion: Anvil Quests